Roffo Ebolin
|status = Alive |nationality = American |species = Human (Crack Ebolin thinks he's a cockroach.) |gender = |location = Western America |height = 178cm |weight = 71kg |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Brown }} Roffo Ebolin is a minor character who has appeared in the Anti-Dater Story. Biography Early Life Roffo Ebolin was born in 1993. After about 3 years and 3 and a half months, his brother, Crack Ebolin, was born. Roffo liked having a brother, until he found out that his brother was mentally disabled. On Sundays, he was never able to sleep, at least on Monday midnights, because of the fact that his brother kept acting like a panicking car on Monday midnight until 4:00AM. Putting a tape on his brother's mouth, making him sleeping in another room or putting earplugs never helped, surprisingly. In his school, half of the tests and exams were taken on Mondays. Roffo failed most of these tests because of the fact that he couldn't sleep when it wasn't even his fault. However, if these tests and exams were not taken on Monday, all he would've gotten are A's and B's. The other half were taken on other days, balancing the grades in his report card. At the age of 19, he decided to leave the house and "escape the hell he was experiencing with his brother". He loved being a cowboy and he dreamed about it, so he tried to find a cowboy area in Western America, and luckily, he did so. He gets paid very well in his cowboy job. Anti-Dater Story He was inside a tiny stone base along with Radwesool, Semens Sender and Swegzito-Cementos "Treellz" Baiches-Filberz, attempting to hack Peaceful Girl. They failed to do so. When the Jetfloat arrived, Ebolin, along with Semens and Swegz, wanted to help the anti-daters a bit, and they did so. Description Appearance He appears as a modern cowboy that wears a cowboy hat, he has black hair and eyebrows. He also has brown eyes and a bit of facial hair. He wears a light blue t-shirt, covered by a black one. He also wears jeans and black shoes. Personality Roffo Ebolin is a person who loves everything about rodeo and being a cowboy. He also wanted to hack Peaceful Girl. He sometimes hates the fact that his brother has mental disabilities. Quotes * "Howdy, gents!" * "My name is Roffo." * "My brother is sometimes an idiot." * "My brother is sometimes crazy, precisely on Mondays." * "Well, yee-haw, there are so many reasons that I don't know where to start." * "Cowboy-up, gents." Trivia * Crack Ebolin sometimes thinks that he's a deceased cockroach. * Even on every other day, Roffo acts a lot more mature than his brother, Crack Ebolin. * He gets paid 5 dollars every minute when he is working as a cowboy, and he works for 12 hours everyday except Sunday. ** His brother has a very low wage, where he gets paid 1 cent on MacDolan's everyday. Category:Anti-Dater Story Category:Characters Category:Supportive Characters Category:Male Characters